Horizon
by fadedillusion101
Summary: Blossom didn't know her counterpart danced. *dedicated to ThatDanceChick21* reds, r


Well, the only thing I own that is Powerpuff-related is a wallet - that currently holds $140 - and it's not even that impressive. I mean, it can't even fit in my pockets. I just bought it on the nostalgic purpose that is it Powerpuff. So that's that...I don't own them whatsoever. Yay. Well, keep it mind that Brick and Blossom are teenagers, somewhere in between 15 and 17, I guess.

Thirty minutes of my life was wasted (well not completely wasted, it was for the best) on editing this. T-T I bet nobody noticed... Eh, I dunno, maybe you did. But anyways, this is for ThatDanceChick21, who actually knows how to dance. I absolutely SUCK at writing Blossom's erm...dancing. I was going to leave it at a link to a dance piece smack dab in the middle of the story, but then I was like, "Nah..."

I guess you could say this was "inspired" by sbj's More Than Human, or at least, the thought of Brick dancing. Before I actually read More Than Human, I pictured Blossom as a dancer. I don't know why, though, I just saw her dancing in my mind.

Alright, you can stop reading my stupid babbling. Goddamn myself. u.u"

* * *

**Horizon**

* * *

The horizon was exquisite, unlike one she has ever seen before, innovative and stunning. The sky looked as if it was blushing, with its rose-pink hue, it had crimson mixed among it, illustrating a bleeding sky. It had a dusty orange and a sunflower gold surrounding the blinding sun that was just above the sparkling, prussian blue water. Anyone could gaze at this iridescent sky for hours on end, soaking in the brilliant heavens above, getting lost in their own thoughts and fantasies. It was a quiet and mellow place anybody would come to mull over their thoughts.

Blossom stood on the cliff overlooking the horizon, her porcelain skin glowed with the color of a field of wheat, her normally pumpkin colored locks that spilled over her slim shoulders is now dark. It has a strong resemblance to a ripe raspberry, her bow was a deeper shade of red, and her tutti fruity irises are now a flaming red. She did look magnificent in the sunset, with the sun's rays vividly shining on her petite figure. Waves crashed against the rocks below her as she stood, her cherry hued hair blowing wildly around. She rocked to and fro, listening to the rhythmic smacks against the boulders. Her ballet pointe traced pictures in the fresh, jade grass beneath her.

Flashbacks from earlier played like a broken record in her head. A blush dusted across the bridge of her nose, and slowly began to creep its way down to her chest and under her ebony leotard. That was without a doubt the most embarrassing situation she has ever gotten herself in; and she's gotten herself roped into many embarrassing situations. Once upon a time her shirt got ripped when she fought a monster, her obsidian-haired sister cackled and doubled over in laughter, wiping tears away from the corner of her eyes and jogging to the monster to dispose of it. Bubbles, with her innocent spirit and kind powder blue eyes, rushed to her aid, offering up her sweatshirt. The Rowdyruff Boys were cackling from their great view on the top of a building, their signature colored sweaters contrasting against the dull grey of the stones. Boomer was floating in the air, clutching his stomach as he hooted, Butch was below him, his head buried in his arms and his feet dangling off the edge of the roof while he laughed away. Brick stood and eyeballed her with a smirk, and after glancing at his brothers, wolf whistled at her. A day she wished she didn't have to experience. But today...today was horrible. Just the mere thought of it made her bury her face in her hands, covering her pink heart-shaped face.

It was like any other day at the studio. She danced gracefully in the center of the room, spinning and bending her limbs in all directions. Today, not a soul was in the studio when she danced, or so she thought. Blossom liked it alone, she liked it quiet, where she can be confined to her own thoughts and opinions. She could listen to the melodic notes of the piano in the music and the light tapping of footsteps every time she changed position. Not the bothersome voices of a drill team chit-chatting against the mirrors as she warmed up. The bow-topped girl could toss herself around without having to worry about anybody getting harmed. Unaware of devious, carmine orbs boring into her, the pink 'puff continued to daintily twirl around on ballet pointes. That was, until, she heard slow clapping when Tchaikovsky's lovely orchestra faded away and another soft song buzzed to life. It almost sounded sarcastic, and a tiny voice in the back of her mind egged her to get furious, but all she could hear was the rhythmic claps and the beat of her heart, that was thrumming to that of a hummingbird's wings.

She was flushed from head to toe when she whirled around, her glowing face standing out against her ebony leotard. Her hair was in a prim ponytail, cascading in bouncy curls to the small of the back, the signature floppy bow atop her orange locks. Blossom wiped the sweat off her brow and squinted to see who was spying on her. The pink 'puff had no clue until he chuckled. That chuckle, hearty and eerily familiar; the chuckle belonging to someone who wouldn't be caught dead in a dance studio, well, to her at least. "What are you doing here?" Blossom scowled, glaring daggers at her cocky male equivalent lounging in the shady corner of her studio, the brim of his hat shadowing his eyes. She blinked; he rarely wore it that way.

"What am _I _doing here? Pinky, what are _you _doing here?" Brick raised an eyebrow, his trademark smirk present on his chiseled features. There was a taunting glint in his red eyes as they bored into her, sweeping over her body like a vulture and fixating on her legs. She crossed her arms and nearly curled into herself, but realized she had to keep up the leader act, so she straightened up and narrowed her eyes at his slowly growing smile.

"I asked you first," Blossom stubbornly crossed her arms.

Brick rolled his eyes. "What does it look like? Watching you dance, of course," he shrugged and gestured around her with his large hands, boring those red eyes into her soul.

Blossom tensed. "Why?" She unfolded her arms and cocked her hip. The petite girl wasn't quite sure how he found out she danced, and in this studio, too. She'd kept dancing a secret, even from her sisters, because soon the entire city of Townsville would find out and people would come scrambling to the windows of the studio just to get a glimpse of the pink Powerpuff Girl.

"No, no. I answered your question, you answer mine," Brick shoved a stick of cinnamon gum in his mouth and chewed it obnoxiously. A translucent red bubble passed his lips before it popped, and the noise echoed in the nearly claustrophobic room.

"What does it look like?" She mocked him, her voice laced with venom. "I'm dancing, of course," she swiveled around and floated towards the radio, irritably jamming the replay button and stomping to the center of the floor.

"Mind if I watch?" Brick asked.

"You've been watching for quite some time now. Why ask?" Blossom remarked as she counted herself in, whispering numbers under her breath.

"Touché."

Song after song went by with Blossom dancing like a perfected ballerina, her legs brushing past each other to glide across the wooden floor, her arms twirling above her red hair that circled around her torso from all the spinning. She glanced at Brick in the mirror. The soft piano drifting mellifluously through the air had deafened to an inaudible buzz; her heartbeat picked up the pace; and her mind had to scream at her to keep dancing before she was sucked into the intensity that was Brick's eyes.

The last song on her track buzzed to a stop which left the studio in an awkward silence. Brick was still watching her. She frowned and lowered her leg, a huff passing her lips as she walked over to her bag to grab a quick drink.

Brick's voice met her ears.

"You dance well."

Blossom's back slid down the mirror before she plopped to the floor, flexing her feet and rolling her shoulders. "Hmph. Is that a complement I hear, Rowdyruff?"

"-but I can do better," Brick smirked.

Blossom muttered under her breath, "I guess not." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the mirror. With a noise that was a cross between a snort and a laugh, she said, "Please, like you can dance... That was a funny joke, Rowdyruff."

She heard his footsteps and breathed out a sigh; he was _finally _leaving. But that thought flew out the window when she felt large hands roughly grasp at her hips and yank her up to stand. The bow-topped girl squealed at her counterpart's rashness. "Brick!" She swatted at his hands that still gripped her sides, her eyes trained on to the smug grin plastered on his face. All color left her freckled face as he lifted her up and circled his arms around her waist. "Br-" She was interrupted when he rapidly spun her around, and when she opened her eyes, the studio no longer a blur around her, she found that she was at his right hip. The girl blushed when she saw her legs had subconsciously hooked loosely around his waist, and that her hands gripped at the collar of his shirt.

Her blushed deepened when she saw her forehead was pressed against his temple. "Hands o-off," she stuttered. His hands lingered on her waist for an unnecessary moment before sliding up and folding behind his head.

"They're off," Brick announced in a whisper.

She bit her lip as she lowered her legs to the ground; Brick's rough hands remaining behind his head, thankfully. The pink 'puff took a step back when she hit the floor, the burning touch of his hands still caressing her like a lover. Her body felt like a blade of grass as she steadied herself.

However, she didn't have enough time to think, for Brick roughly grabbed her waist and pressed her back flush up against his broad chest, his hands snaking down past her hips and ghosting over her milky thighs. "You gonna tell me I can't dance, Red?" Blossom went weak in the knees, because _God_, the tone of his voice was rough and husky and it could make any woman melt to pudding on to the floor. She was lucky he was holding her up. The girl swore she would've fallen to a heap at the floor.

"Br..." She twisted out of his grip, letting her hands skim the tan skin of his forearms before she darted out of her own studio, leaving the door unlocked and a baffled Brick in the center of it - his hands hovering in midair when they were once gliding across her swollen curves and his eyes widening as he realized what happened.

"Why'd you run away?" Brick's voice came from a few feet behind her. She jumped and placed a hand on her heart, twirling to him in a flurry of red hair. She saw him frown, his crimson eyes narrowing at her, giving her the once-over and folding his arms across his chest.

"I...I-Brick, I..." Blossom stuttered. She shook her head and exhaled smoothly, starting clean. "I was just taken by surprise because, well-um, _you_, of all people, know how to...um-"

"Do you like me?"

The pink 'puff's eyes widened, trailing slowly up to her counterpart's face, "What?" She spoke slowly.

"Do you like me? Say so now so I don't make a complete fool of myself," he ordered. He stepped towards her, his hands on her delicate shoulders and his eyes fixated deeply into hers. The warm colors of the sunset blazed around them like a soft painting, and Brick sighed at how Blossom just _glowed_.

"B-Brick I dunno...you're a Rowdyruff, I'm a Powerpuff. We're just...too-mmph!"

Brick slammed his lips against hers, cutting her off and taking her by surprise. She was hesitant at first, but as she found the way their lips molded together seemed right, she relaxed and lifted her hands to the side of his face. His calloused hands dropped to her slim waist, his fingertips just grazing her hips as her hair ruffled in the air and tickled his arms. Blossom tugged at his hair and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, after Brick smirked and chuckled.

For the moment, that one single moment, everything seemed to fade away. The feeling of the grass tickling their ankles on the cliff, the soft hum of the air encircling the two of them, the crash of the translucent waves against the rocks, and the sunlight that eclipsed half of their faces.

Brick broke the kiss, their lips separating with a light smack as Blossom rested her forehead against his. The red 'ruff grinned, and with a knowing wink, exhaled and said, "I didn't hear a 'no' in there."

Blossom rolled her eyes with a smile.

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
